Tord
Tord Larsson was a character in Eddsworld from 2005 to 2008. Voiced by his real life counterpart of which the character was inspired by (Apart from in Eddsworld Christmas special 2004 and the majority of Eddsworld Zombeh Attack where he was voiced by Alex Labbe), Tord is known for having a red hooded sweatshirt and being generally trigger happy (Bringing guns in almost every episode he was in), a quality that would appear on several occasions in the Eddisode Spares. Unlike all the other characters, Tord is Norwegian, as his accent and name are different from others (His license plate in 25ft under the seat spells "N0R5K1" or "NORSKI", meaning Norwegian). It was first said in Behind the scenes of Eddsworld that Tord hated Tom.This Eddisode also reveals Tord's Hentai addiction. Tord left the series in 2008 at the start of 25ft under the seat where the character drove off, after reversing into Tom. Tord had his own reasons for leaving the series, and probably will never appear again in Eddisodes, shorts, or comics in the future. He does help out Edd with his episodes and art sometimes. It was also heard that Tord will not have a different actor, as said in Edd's Formspring account. He said that Tord didn't want anyone to take his place voicing his character since he believes that the character belongs to him. In Zanta Claws II, Zanta said that Tord was his favorite and asked Edd if he could replace him. Edd said with a blank face "No". Tord presumbly has a lust for hurting and killing other people. As heard in the first Zanta Claws, he used real guns in a game of paintball. It has been noted that if Edd had never existed, Tord would have become a full Communist that almost took over half of Norway, and he and Tom would have been best friends that make Pornographic Films together. Tord's voice actor's last video was Moving Targets, but he appeared in the beginning of 25ft under the seat without speaking. Chris Bingham under the guise of Egon in the Ask Egon Introduction mentioned you could ask him anything in the world as he knew everything but he says he doesn't know what happened to Tord. Cameos and references after "25ft Under the Seat" There were some suspects that Tord may return even without his voice actor. These were only cameos however. For instance, In the episode he left, he can be seen again in one of Tom's flashbacks. He also had a cameo in WTFuture, when Future Edd went back to the events of Eddsworld Zombeh Attack. It is widely believed that Tord is the "Red Leader" mentioned by future Tom in WTFuture. In Zanta Claws III, Zanta appears to be wearing Tord's hoodie when he is inside the Edd's House, which may be a reference to Zanta saying Tord was his favorite in Zanta Claws II. Filmography Eddsworld Christmas '04-First Appearance Happy Birthday Tord The Dudette Next Door Tord Says: Whatever Eddsworld Zombeh Attack Behind Eddsworld Eddsworld Halloween Short Eddsworld Christmas '05 Snobody Tord's Adventure F Is For Friends (Mentioned) Eddsworld Zombeh Attack 2 Faster Than A Bullet Eddsworld: Morning Eddsworld 20k Eddsworld Zombeh Nation Christmas Visitor (In Edd's mind) Eddie's Teddy Hello Hellhole Eddsworld Zombeh Attack 3 (Mentioned and Cameo as Skeleton, but voiced by Edd) Sugar Sugar Ruined EW Halloween Special Zanta Claws Money (That's What I Want) Spares EW: Moving Targets 25ft Under The Seat (Cameo Also Leaves The Show) Zanta Claws II (Mentioned By Zanta) WTFuture (Seen In Past) Zanta Claws III (Zanta Possibly Wearing His Hoody)﻿ Gallery Tordsadventure.png|Edd's embarassing picture of Tord. EarlyTord.PNG|What Tord looked like in earlier flashes. awesome.png|Tord about to walk into the girl's bathroom. henti.png|Tord reading a hentai magazine. TordBacon.PNG|Tord staring at bacon. TordGun.PNG|Tord with a desert eagle TordMoreGuns.PNG|Tord with ambiko pistols Capture2.PNG|Tord with an AK-47 Tordshoots.PNG|Tord shooting his friends. TordMovie.PNG|Tord holding Return of the Insane Zombie Pirates from Hell III DVD. ZombehTord.PNG|Tord as a zombeh. TordW.PNG|Tord wearing a spike helmet. ExploreTord.PNG|Tord in an exploring outfit. Jetpack.PNG|Tord using a jetpack. LastAppearance.PNG|Tord's last appearance in Eddsworld. Ibetyouaremakingfangirlsquees.PNG|Tord as seen in real life. Category:Eddsworld Characters Category:Characters based on real people Category:Deceased Characters